


【TinCan】乔木（ABO）（上）

by aaZena



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena
Summary: 发于LOFTER。





	【TinCan】乔木（ABO）（上）

*我流ABO社会关系不平等  
*开车慎入

他与Tin的相遇要从足球俱乐部说起。  
未分化的孩童们在教练的指挥下训练，只有他们的教练知道，他们中有的出身名门，有的普普通通。孩提时光是他们唯一能共处的时间段，一旦开始分化，处于上层阶级的alpha便不再会与beta或omega厮混。  
其中，那个被家人安排来俱乐部的男孩似乎不太喜欢足球，或者说他不喜欢混入人群，总是冷着脸站到一旁，任队长怎么发令也不听从。  
“我要退出。”  
而畏于权势的教练们往往只好尽力安抚这个小少爷，不知是不是错觉，他有着几分与年龄不相称的成熟，是他那强势的家族所致。他接受着最好的教育，学着比同龄人更艰涩的课程，而这个他不喜欢的俱乐部却是他唯一的消遣。几年后，他的分化必将受到全家族的关注，如果他分化成了alpha，那他便是不偏不倚走在轨迹上，众望所归；若是分化成了omega或者beta，豪门的地位不会使他太过落魄，棋子不会因此而贬值。  
他对于此一无所知，正如那些因为他的不合群而欺负他的孩子们一样。  
总有个小小的身体会挡在他的面前，那是个普通家庭的孩子，从小就喜欢足球，是俱乐部里的小球星。  
“喂，你没必要为了我跟那些家伙打架吧，小个子？”  
“可是Tin明明就不像他们说的那样，还有，我不叫小个子。”男孩拍了拍手上的灰，在大打出手前被教练拦下，双方才没有打得鼻青脸肿，“我叫Can。”  
“打架让家族蒙羞。”  
“我和你不一样，我才没有什么家族，我只是不想看他们欺负你。”毕竟你没有做错，错的是逼迫你来做不喜欢的事情的家人。他坐在栏杆上晃悠着腿，试着像电视里的那些球星一样用指尖转着足球，却没找到平衡点，不到一秒那球就掉了出去，“我以后会变成alpha，这样就没人敢欺负你了。”  
Tin转过身笑笑，觉得这个头脑简单的小个子在大放厥词，丝毫没有意识到是家庭的压力让他被迫成熟，因而他不懂同龄人的直率单纯。  
球滚到了墙角，最后停在了Tin的手指下，他捡起那颗脏兮兮的球，隔着些距离扔到了Can的怀里。  
“那么，一言为定。”

他始终记得与Tin的约定，天真地以为只要身体强健便一定能在十三四岁时分化成alpha。那些omega都很羸弱，而平凡的beta也没有拥有健壮的身躯，不是么？还有足球带来的激情，成为alpha才能进入校队，变成受人瞩目的队员。  
汗水与锻炼的洗礼终究没有给与他想要的结果，一纸诊断把他的所有愿景化为了泡影。他是个不折不扣的omega，一个处于底层而又要依靠alpha的omega，一个会在发||情|期渴望媾||和的omega……  
他把足球扔出去好远，摇着尾巴的Gucci贴心地把球滚回它的主人脚边，抬起头想讨要奖励，却发现他的主人满脸是泪，那张诊断单也被揉得皱皱巴巴。  
他失约了，他没有变成强大的alpha，他的梦想被扔进了深渊。仿佛跋涉千里乞求着上帝祝福的信徒被扔下山腰，等待他的是万劫不复，只因没有被上帝选中。哪怕在未来他与Tin不会再相见，他也对自己失望透顶。  
掩饰剂能让他假装成beta，抑制剂的味道苦涩难咽，偶尔注射的镇定药物能让他暂时安稳地度过没有alpha的发|情|期。Omega的地位太过尴尬，昔日意气风发的小子已经被磨灭了锐气，只是冒冒失失这一点是丝毫未改，就比如现在，抱着业余足球社资料的Can与走道上一个匆忙赶路的人撞了个满怀。  
“业余足球社的？我说你这小个子是个omega吧走路不长眼睛？”他一如既往地言语刻薄，似乎这样就能赶跑每一个想要接近他而利用他的人，或是因为他俊美的外表而想靠近他的omega。  
“是啊我就是个omega所以才参加不了校队啊！还有啊我个子不小，我叫Can！”  
Can收拾着地上散落的纸张，对方一句话就戳了他很多痛处，火气一下子就腾上了心头，他连珠炮般地辩驳着，还站起身踮着脚比划了一下自己的个头。  
被他撞到的人嗤笑了一声，在听到那个名字的时候明显愣了愣，而后拿起自己被撞掉的东西站到他旁边，个子足足比他高了小半个头。  
“哎，Tin少爷又在发脾气了，长得那么好看可惜是个毒舌的怪人。”  
“嘘嘘，小点声，他不一向如此嘛？整天都摆着张臭脸。”  
两个路过的女生白了高个子一眼，其中一个故意拔高了声音，尖酸话语仿佛在沉默的两人间无声地引爆了一个炸弹，尘封的记忆瞬间炸开，不擅长道歉的少爷面色缓和，眼神躲闪的男孩则在后悔刚刚透露了老底。  
Tin当然还记得当年俱乐部里的男孩，他是自己唯一的朋友。年少的友谊不掺杂任何一丝利益，他记得他那老朋友的球技，还有他每一次的狂言。久别重逢不该以不悦收场，他轻咳了一声，饶有兴趣地看着Can耳根泛红。  
“走吧，我送你去社团。”情绪急剧的变化让alpha控制不住散发出了信息素的气味，他腾出一只手从Can手里抢过了资料，迈开步子就往反方向走。草木的香味让身旁的omega下意识地躲闪，幸亏喷过的掩饰剂还没失效，不然溢出的omega信息素必然会影响到alpha。  
“可你不是赶着有事么？”  
“那无所谓。”  
Can小跑着赶上他，两个人默契地没再说话。他身旁的omega掩饰了信息素的气味，这只会让他更加好奇，便稍微恶意地释放了一些信息素，裹挟着alpha与生俱来的压迫与威胁，经过他们身边的omega都退避了些距离，而Can只是放慢了步子，咬着牙在忍耐着那与清新草木味所截然相反的侵|袭。  
Alpha禁止入内的招牌支在了这栋楼的门口，Tin收敛起了信息素，皱着眉把资料还给了他，不过想来业余社团里面都是些beta跟omega，他也就放下了心。Can擦了擦额头的汗，并非因为天气，而是这一路忍耐着alpha信息素的挑|逗，他差点陷入难堪。神经大条的男孩想不到这只是因为朋友的好奇，他只是觉得Tin在试他，毕竟他说过要变成强大的alpha来保护他。  
可是他失约了。  
愣神了几秒，手机被那人夺去，修长的手指在屏幕上划了几下，留下了自己的号码。他不得不承认那张面瘫脸偶尔扯出的微笑很迷人，只不过不知道他这次又在笑自己什么。  
“你还是一点都没变。”用自己的生日设解锁，这不是很容易就猜到了么？这样单纯的男孩让他忍不住想把他栓在身边。  
“喂喂给我！要来不及了改天再聊吧！”Can指了指手表，拿回手机就冲向教室。等他的背影消失在视线，男人才双手插兜原路折回。  
他似乎少了一句道歉，可他们之间远不止一句道歉。

如果问Tin林间草木的香味与什么最相称，他会不假思索地说是咖啡。问者可能会以为大少爷喜欢在清晨漫步，顺带泡上一杯醇香的咖啡，然而他还会补充道，再加三倍的糖。  
即使Can喷了再多的掩饰剂，相处久了他自然能闻到那似有若无的咖啡香气。与他惯常喝的苦咖啡不同，那缕香味带着甜，比起说让人提神，还不如说是那糖分使人愉悦。Can嗜甜，这一点从他小时候起到现在就没变过。昔日足球俱乐部的小子总喜欢在一场比赛后从背包里掏出成堆的甜食，坐在围栏上吃着，他身边的小少爷皱着眉，忍耐着垃圾食品的香味，拧开矿泉水瓶，冰凉的水滋润着发干的喉咙。而现在，他会陪小家伙去逛超市，任他在车筐里装满了甜食，而自己的必需品往往被可怜巴巴地挤到了车筐一隅。  
时间长了，他甚至能凭借小家伙身上飘散的甜咖啡味猜出他的心思。要是他输球了，身上带着的咖啡味必定偏苦，要是他心情不错，甜味会随着一连串的话语蹦出。  
他学会了收敛，有意抑制住草木的清香。  
“Tin仔！再让我闻闻吧，我已经好久没去郊游了，真的好惬意啊！”  
可小家伙反而不领情，吊在他的脖颈上嗅着他的腺体。郊游是奢侈的享受，可Tin身上的信息素气味恰到好处，有着他与生俱来的清冷，也有着他藏于内里的温和。好几次他握住那搂在自己脖颈间的手，到嘴边的话却又生生咽下，回应小家伙的是稍稍浓郁的草木气味。风带来了身旁人咖啡的醇香，与之混合，两种本该对立的香味调和到了一起，像是天生契合。  
大少爷渐渐变了，他会在纯咖啡里加一些糖，不是喜欢那带甜的滋味，仅仅因为那跟某人的信息素气味有些相似。  
在alpha的世界里，跟omega的友谊是奇怪的存在。可如果他没有在小时候遇到Can，他或许不会知道，时间会让这份友情会悄悄变质，沉淀为他所期盼的结局。

“哎，Tin啊，你最近很开心啊？”Pete敏锐地发现他这个常年臭脸的同学时常对着手机露出笑容，而且课间看手机愈发地频繁，倒是挺符合自己跟Ae交往时候的特点，于是他趁着课间，合上了书本就开始调侃，“诶不是某人说过对omega没兴趣么？难道这次交往的是beta？”  
“交往？可能是我一厢情愿罢了。”他删掉了输入框中的文字，转而换上了一个表情，撑着脑袋不停地跟那头的人聊着天。  
“是那个跟你一起走的男生么？我听Ae说他虽然是业余足球社的，但是资质不错呢，可惜进不了校队。”Pete按着手里的圆珠笔，“而且他最近跟Ae在工学院的那家餐厅打工，Ae这个alpha倒没事，就是有些担心那个小子……”  
“是那家前几天出了斗|殴事故的餐厅？”  
他反复划着记录，最近几天小家伙除了回复消息很慢以外，没有跟他提过打工的事情。工学院那家餐厅常年是alpha聚集的场所，因而员工全部是beta，还有少数像Ae一样出身平凡的alpha。前几天一个omega阔少爷无意间进去用餐，被浓烈的alpha信息素逼到发|情，店里恰巧没有准备Omega抑制剂，于是信息素影响到了几乎所有用餐的alpha，为了争抢一个在发|情的omega而暴动的alpha们把店里弄得一片狼藉，一直等到校医来了才被控制住。  
“Ae说他一直在伪装beta，所以这次就这样混进去了……哎Tin你东西没拿！”  
Tin弄不懂他在想什么，难道仅仅是不想被当成omega么？他会用掩饰剂隐藏气味，也会服用过量的抑制剂度过请假的日子。虽然Tin好几次用开玩笑的口吻说他再这样乱服药物就把它们全部丢掉，可笑嘻嘻的傻瓜永远听不懂他话里的警告。  
在前台点单的Can低着头整理着账单，一句欢迎点单刚刚说完，却发现店里这位客人迟迟没有说话，反倒是在柜台上撑着下巴。等他抬起头便迎上了那锐利的目光。Tin的视线顺着他的脸颊而下，直到看到他手腕上注射抑制剂的痕迹，愠怒的眼眸才转而带上了怜惜。  
“哦呀，是你的男朋友么，要不要让你今天早下班？”一旁的老板看到Tin这副不满的样子，连忙巴结道。  
“是啊，男朋友。”他凑近Can，嘴唇快要贴到那片柔软时转而侧开到他的耳畔，喷吐的气息洒在他的耳廓上，压低了声音，“我不信你看不出我在喜欢你，呆瓜。”  
Can没有反驳，只是在心意摇摆不定时被对方这样下定论倒是有些不爽，他打定了主意Tin不会在这里吻他，但在听到这番告白时，却又恍惚了一阵，转过脸恰巧蹭到了他的鼻尖。  
“我是你的男朋友，不然谁来保护你啊？”  
“呵，违约的家伙。”我哪里需要你来保护。  
老板把小家伙推了出去，Tin少爷的到来已经吸引了大多数店里顾客的目光，而他跟小员工的暧昧则是如几千瓦的亮灯般刺目。既然有了金主，那小员工的工资还是早点结掉让他走人吧。  
不知是谁先覆上了谁的唇瓣，两种信息素在车里交织弥漫。湿漉的吻顺着他的嘴角一直印刻到脖颈，而后在他的腺体处啃咬，那里正不住地散发着浓郁的咖啡香。他闷哼着，omega先天的本能使他期待着与alpha的结合，而他的alpha在用尖牙磨蹭着他的皮肤，一个临时标记似乎在让他犹豫。  
“Tin？”  
少爷抬起了头，他太过沉迷于omega信息素的气味，差点忘了自己正在做的事。他想标记Can，这个念头从他分化成alpha的一刻起就在他的脑子里生根发芽，并非是想耽于AO结合的情热。重逢是上天赐予的机会，红绳的一端已然系在了他的手上，那另一端就由他亲自放到男孩的手里。  
“没什么，我的身体在依赖咖啡因。”  
利齿刺破了皮肤，短暂的临时标记让身处情热之中的omega稍有缓和。Alpha的信息素与他的咖啡香气缠绕交合，他染上了草木的清香靠在alpha的肩上喘气，身体却还是渴望着对方的触碰，贪婪地想要更多的缠绵。  
“跟我回家。”Tin看出了他的心思，胡撸了一把他柔软的头毛。男孩舔了舔嘴唇，他是第一次与人接吻。Tin那句不容违抗的“张嘴”起初让他感受到了alpha十足的压迫，可到了最后，沉溺其中的人反而是他自己。他蹭了蹭Tin的肩膀，悄悄看了他一眼，恰好与他视线相撞。  
男孩泛红的眼角与染上情欲的双眸在他看来是再明显不过的邀约。谁都违抗不了alpha标记恋人的本能，特别是恋人在这样诱惑着自己。  
Alpha一生可以标记多个omega，而omega只能被一个alpha所标记。在alpha处于上层阶级的社会，没有多少豪门alpha敢说自己在三十岁之前就找到了一生中唯一的Omega。地位与权势给予他们太多的选择权，omega只不过是调解生活的玩物。  
他不想这么做。他等了Can太久，那句一言为定被埋藏在了遥远的童年，再被挖出来时依然闪着耀眼的光。  
Omega的窄道在为交合不断分泌着粘液，他的身体在情热的驱使下泛起潮红。修长的手指在他的后穴里开拓，黏腻的水声与两人的粗喘在安静的房间内被放大数倍，让他不由地用手背挡住了眼睛。太过羞耻，而他的alpha一言不发，饶有兴趣地观察着他的反应，手指时而加重了力度让他抑制不住地呻吟。  
“在怕么，Can？”他亲了亲男孩的脸颊，轻声问道。借着从窗帘缝隙倾泄而下的月光，他看到男孩坦露的胸膛上尽是他刚刚印下的吻痕。他掰开Can挡着眼睛的手，男孩依旧闭着眼睛，而双腿却诚实地攀上了他的腰肢。  
“好了，我知道了。”  
他笑了，解下领带蒙住Can的眼睛，趁他还在愣神便契入了他温热的身体。克制不住的一声低喘像是点燃了omega的情欲，他双臂紧搂着他的alpha，放松下身体迎合着alpha进攻的节奏。  
Can看不见他，而身体的交合无时无刻不在告诉他alpha就在他的面前。近在咫尺的腺体在分泌着浓郁的草木气味，原本冷淡气味在这一刻是最好的催|情剂。视觉被剥夺，他抚摸着Tin的脸颊不偏不倚地吻住他的嘴唇，学着他的样子唇舌纠缠。身体早已适应了alpha的前端，他摇摆着腰肢渴求着更强烈的攻势。  
Alpha探索着他的宫口，他想完全标记身下的男孩，让他余生的轨迹都与自己重合。进攻宫口的疼痛裹挟着快感让身下人抓挠着他的脊背，他舔舐着男孩溢出的眼泪，放慢了动作等待男孩的回应。  
“给我……”  
Can扯下了挡住视线的领带，眼前是恋人那张沉溺于情欲的脸。他的话语被顶撞得断断续续，便只能按着Tin的脑袋接吻，这比起之前的任何一个吻都要激烈。咬破嘴角而溢出的血腥味弥漫在两人之间，他像是要把被标记的疼痛全部还给Tin一样。而这只会激起alpha更猛烈的攻势，他的呻吟带上了哭腔，alpha低沉的粗喘在告诉他这场情事快要到达顶峰。  
成结的一刻他握住了身下人的手，十指紧扣。白浊尽数释放在了omega的体内，引得身下人一阵痉挛，同时到达高潮后释放出的粘液弄脏了床铺。  
Can仰躺着喘着气，一丝月光照在他的侧脸，他一瞬间恍惚失神。身上人小心地离开他的身体，抓起紧扣在一起的手放到嘴边，在他的无名指关节上轻轻落下一吻。  
“还好么，我的omega？”  
一个alpha毕生可以标记数个omega，而Tin却只有他。AO之间灵魂绑定让他们的记忆里刻下了对方的气息，无法割裂的关系如同无色的绳结把他们一团乱麻的命运轨迹绑得死死，无处逃离。

“然后呢？”Pete给自己也倒了杯咖啡，把糖包递给了他的老朋友——现在是他的健身私教，嗜甜的习惯是一点没改。身为omega，Can只能给那些豪门贵族的omega们当室内健身教练，亲自造访少爷们的府邸，控制可承受范围内的锻炼让omega羸弱的身体变得健康。  
“他的家人强制把我们分开，他被送到了国外。一年多以来我跟他失去了联系。”他在咖啡里加了过量的糖，可他身上的信息素却比任何一款带甜味的咖啡都苦涩，“大概是和豪门的omega小姐结婚了吧。”  
Pete按住他继续拿糖包的手，再添加下去这杯咖啡就真的变味了。他的教练比较奇怪，安排锻炼的时间从不在早上，而且还会避开雨天，不过因为是老朋友了他不会在安排时间上让Can太过为难。时间长了，聪明如Pete怎么会不知道他避开的是某种特殊的气味。  
“你还在意他。”  
“我没有。”他垂着脑袋，随手把撕开的糖包扔在一边，搅拌起了面前的咖啡。  
Pete摇了摇头，翻看着手机。他的家族跟Tin家有所往来，所以这一年多来Tin的事情他略微打探到了一些。有件事他原本不该说，可是不在意AO地位差别的他根本没把所谓的豪门面子放在眼里——不然他就不会跟Ae在一起了。  
“他昨天逃婚了。”  
糖包撒了大半，他一时间慌了手脚。熟悉的气味在胸腔升腾，他心中有片秘处，那里乔木疯长。  
TBC


End file.
